westmarchsagafandomcom-20200214-history
WM/Magic
Magic Rituals, Energy Reduction, and Casting Speed Regardless of skill, there is no reduction of energy cost, and the default casting ritual requires spoken words and gestures with at least 1 hand. Any changes to ritual or energy provide a modifier to skill. Effective casting time is not automatically halved at high skill levels. Penalties for reduced ritual requirements or casting times cannot lower base casting skill below 10. Blocking spells cannot gain bonuses from extra time or from more elaborate rituals; as instant acts of will, they are already cast 'no gestures' and 'no words' at no penalty. Some other spells specify that they can be cast without gestures (particularly the 'breath of' spells); these also do not accrue a penalty. Example: Lenia wants to cast Hawk Flight. Her base skill in the spell is 17; she can accrue up to 7 points in penalties from reduced time or rituals, but no more, regardless of bonuses from other sources. In this case, she decides to halve the casting time and roll at skill 12. ;Casting Time * +2 to effective skill for taking twice base casting time in an emergency * +3 to effective skill for taking ten times base casting time in an emergency * +2 to effective skill for taking ten times base casting time when not in an emergency * -5 to effective skill for each halving the effective casting time. ;Ritual Gestures Spellcasters making Elaborate or Sweeping gestures can have a ritual item (wand, staff, rod, crystal ball, holy symbol, censor, tome, fetish, etc) in one hand and still have the hand considered "free." The other hand must be empty. Holding a staff in a single hand prevents two-handed parries while the caster is taking the Concentrate maneuver. * Elaborate Gestures: +2 to effective skill. Observers get +2 to any rolls to identify the spell being cast; the caster has an additional -4 on Will rolls to maintain concentration if interrupted. This requires both arms, both hands, and both legs to be free. The caster must be standing and have the space to move a yard in all directions. * Sweeping Gestures: +1 to effective skill. Observers get +1 to any rolls to identify the spell being cast; the caster has an additional -2 on Will rolls to maintain concentration if interrupted. This requires both arms and both hands free. The caster must be standing or sitting. * Firm Gestures: This is the standard. It requires at least one hand free. The caster cannot be prone. * Subtle Gestures: -1 to effective skill. Observers get -2 to any rolls to identify the spell being cast or to notice that a spell is being cast at all; the caster has an additional -2 on Will rolls to maintain concentration if interrupted. This requires one hand or both legs free. If both legs are free, the caster must have space to move a yard in all directions. * No Gestures: -2 to effective skill. Observers get -4 to any rolls to identify the spell being cast or notice that a spell is being cast at all (and if combined with No Words, may not roll!). The caster has an additional -4 on Will rolls to maintain concentration if interrupted. ;Casting Volume * Shouted Words: +2 to effective skill, or +1 with Sweeping or Elaborate Gestures. Observers get +2 to any rolls to identify the spell being cast; the caster has an additional -4 on Will rolls to maintain concentration if interrupted. * Loud Words: +1 to effective skill. Observers get +1 to any rolls to identify the spell being cast; the caster has an additional -2 on Will rolls to maintain concentration if interrupted. * Spoken Words: This is the standard. * Whispered Words: -1 to effective skill. Observers get -2 to any rolls to identify the spell being cast or to notice that a spell is being cast at all; the caster has an additional -2 on Will rolls to maintain concentration if interrupted. * No Words: -2 to effective skill, or -3 with No Gestures. Observers get -4 to rolls to identify the spell being cast or notice that a spell is being cast at all (and, if combined with No Gestures, may not roll!). The caster has an additional -4 on Will rolls to maintain concentration if interrupted. Most casting in combat is assumed to Subtle Gestures (to allow two-handed weapon use) and Shouted Words, for a net +1. A caster who is Grappled may cast using no Words and No Gestures for a total penalty of -5. If the caster is Pinned, there is an additional -4 penalty, for a total -9 to spell casting attempts. Spell Energy Costs Halve the cost of damaging spells, Regular spells cast on SM+1 targets, and all variants of Animal Control. If a spell fits into multiple categories, reduce the cost by a third. NOTE: The die cap for Missile spells remains unchanged; that is, a Magery 3 caster can produce a 3-die Fireball in one turn, but pays only 2 FP for it; if he concentrates to create a 6-die Fireball on the second turn, he spends a total of 3 FP. Examples: * Normally, it takes 15 FP cast Mammal Control on an SM+2 Lion. Reduce that to 5 FP. * Normally, it takes 6 FP to cast a 3d Frostbite on an SM+1 Ogre. Reduce that to 2 FP. * Normally, it takes 3 FP to cast a 3d Frostbite on an SM-1 Gnome. Reduce that to 2 FP. * Normally, the base cost of Repel Mammal is 5 and casting it on a 4 hex radius is 20 FP. Under these rules, reduce the base cost to 3 and the cost for a 4 hex radius to 6 FP. * Normally, the base cost of distracting Hail is 1/5. Under these rules, it stays 1/5, but it only costs 1 FP to cover a 10 hex radius with distracting hail. Rapid Strike with melee and missile spells A spellcaster may use the Rapid Strike rules to cast a jet, melee, or missile spell and attack with in the same round. Both the casting roll and the attack roll are at a -6 penalty; Weapon Master or Trained by a Master provide their usual benefits. See the new advantages for related advantages that provide benefits. Notes on Specific Spells ;Armor, Deflect, Fortify, Shield :Armor and Fortify do not stack with each other. The DB from the Shield spell does not stack with a Deflect spell or a physical shield. The DB from a Deflect spell does not stack with a physical shield's DB unless it is cast upon the shield, in which case it only protects from the arcs that the shield protects. ;Concussion :Replace Concussion with the following: :Concussion :Missile; Air College; Sound College :The missile created by this spell is a compressed ball of shimmering air. When it impacts the ground or the target, it Afflicts those nearby with Deafness. Anyone within 10 yards must roll vs HT-5 or get the Deaf disadvantage for a number of minutes equal to the margin of failure. This roll has a bonus equal to the Speed/Range penalty for distance from the center of the blast. Protected Hearing grants +4 on the resistance roll; Deafness grants +8, but does not make a target immune. As a secondary affect, victims are stunned and may roll HT+1 each round to recover. Unlike most Missile spells, Concussion deals no damage. :For double cost and double casting time, the caster may impose an additional -4 penalty to victims' HT rolls (still modified for distance as normal). :Cost: 3 or 6. :Time to Cast: 1 or 2 seconds. :Prerequisites: Shape Air and Thunderclap. ;Create Food, Essential Food :Create Food creates cheap meals, while essential food create essential meals. Double the casting cost for both these spells. Neither spell can be used to create meals from inorganic or no materials. As Creation spells, the food created by these spells disappears at the next sunrise after they are cast. ;Explode :When delivered through spell-archery, Explode targets the first inanimate object that missile contacts. Fragmentation damage dice are capped at 1/4 the object's hit points. ;Flash :Entirely replace Flash, as follows: :Flash :Regular; Resisted by HT-3; Light & Darkness College :Creates flash of light directly in the subject's face. This is bright enough to temporarily blind and dazzle the subject, but will not affect others nearby unless ambient lighting is particularly dark. This is treated as a Vision based Affliction that gives a -2 to all DX-based rolls, -1 to all defenses, and -2 to Vision rolls on a failed HT-3 roll. This effect lasts for a number of seconds equal to the margin of failure on the HT roll. As a Secondary effect, the subject is Blind for 15-HT seconds (minimum 2) and then dazzled as above. :In dark areas (lighting penalty -5 or more) this may act as a Brilliant Flash spell (below), at the GM's discretion. :Duration: Instantaneous :Cost: 3 :Prerequisites: Continual Light :Brilliant Flash :Regular; Light & Darkness College :Creates a brilliant flash of light centered on a point designated by the caster. This is bright enough to temporarily blind and dazzle victims facing it. Anyone within 10 yards who is facing the flash is affected by a Flash spell (as above) but receives a bonus on the resistance roll equal to the Speed/Range penalty for distance from the center of the flash. :Duration: Instantaneous :Cost: 7 :Prerequisites: Flash ;Grease :Entirely replace Grease, as follows: :Grease :Area; Movement College :Makes a surface extremely slippery. Treat this as Bad Footing; anyone entering the area must pay 1 extra movement point or risk falling over (roll Acrobatics+4, or DX-2), Attacks are at -2 for poor footing, and Defenses are at -1. Any rolls to avoid knockdown in a Greased area are also at -2. Perfect Balance or Sure-Footed (Slippery) negate these penalties. The spell can also make a vertical surface impossible to climb without climbing claws, and (at GM's option) impose significant penalties to climb slopes. :For double cost, the area is supernaturally slippery, and Perfect Balance or Sure-Footed (Slippery) will not help. :Duration: 1 minute :Base Cost: 2 to cast; same cost to maintain. :Prerequisites: Haste ;Ice Slick :Ice Slick uses identical mechanics to Grease, above. Terrain Adaptation (Arctic) will also provide protection from an Ice Slick, however, as will wearing crampons. Duration is "until the ice melts" - 1 minute at room temperature, shorter or longer in warm or cold climes. ;Missile Shield :Missile Shield is not an absolute defense. Instead, roll vs. Rule of 16-modified Spell Skill for each incoming missile, at a -2 penalty for each missile after the first. If Missile Shield fails to stop an incoming missile, you still get a normal defense! :Example: Lenia knows Missile Shield at 18. If four archers fire on her, four rolls are made: two at 16, one at 14, and one at 12. If she knew Missile Shield at 24, all four rolls would be at 16! ;Pollen Cloud :Replace Pollen Cloud with the following: :Pollen Cloud :Area; Plant College; Druidic Spell; Resisted by HT :Fills the area with a cloud of pollen. Victims who fail their resistance roll begin coughing and sneezing (-3 DX, -1 IQ; See p. B428). The effects last for 10 seconds, plus additional seconds equal to the margin of failure. Anyone unaffected who ends their movement in the cloud must roll resistance. :Rate of dissipation depends on the area and the presence of wind. Indoors, the spell usually lasts its full duration, but outdoors on a windy day it may only last 10 seconds or so, and truly heavy weather (stormy conditions, or a magical Windstorm) may dissipate it immediately or make it entirely ineffective (GM's discretion). :Duration: 5 minutes or less :Base Cost: 1 :Time to Cast: 2 seconds :Prerequisites: Shape Plant ;Shape Air :At the time of casting, Shape Air is guaranteed to pass through one hex chosen by the caster. At any time during the duration of the spell, the caster can Concentrate to shift the end point 30 hexes in any direction. ;Shapeshift :The cost of this spell depends on the cost of the animal template. If the template is worth no more than the caster's point total, the spell costs 5. If the template is more expensive, every additional 30 CP costs 1 FP. :FIXME: Should this scale with caster's CP total? ;Spell-Archery :Reduce the casting cost of Spell-Archery to "the cost of the base spell, plus 2 energy". :A caster with Spell-Archery can cast spells with Firm Gestures with a ready-to-shoot missile weapon in hand. :A Heroic Archer with Spell-Archery may fast-draw an arrow, fast-load his bow (requiring a Bow skill roll at -3), and energize his arrow with Spell-Archery in order to fire it in the next round. The spellcasting roll, when made, is at -3 in addition to any other penalties. Weapon Master (Bow) reduces the fast-load penalty to -1 as normal. Battle Magic Mastery or Heroic Evoker reduce the spellcasting penalty to -1 (having both removes it altogether). :A Spell-Archer in a real hurry may fast-draw an arrow, fast-load his bow (rolling Bow-3), fast-cast their energizing spell (rolling spell skill at -6), and then fire (at -3) in one second. As above, Weapon Master (Bow) reduces the Bow skill penalties and casting-related advantages reduce the spellcasting penalties. This means that a Spell-Archer with Heroic Evoker, Battle Magic Mastery, Weapon Master (Bow), and Heroic Archer can draw, nock, imbue, and fire, making all involved rolls at -1. People other than Clerics can heal In order to limit the number of required roles, any character with Magery can cast Healing or Animal spells that require Clerical PI 2 or less, as well as Shapeshifting and Shapeshift Other. Druids add Minor Healing to their list of PI2 spells, Major Healing to their list of PI3 spells, and Great Healing to the their list of PI4 spells. Wizards lose access to Food spells with Clerical PI3 or more. = See Also =